1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a display panel having an LCD of an RGBW type and an illumination unit, an information processing apparatus having the display panel, and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) is widely used as a display apparatus of a notebook personal computer and a car navigation system.
At present, an LCD of an RGBW type is suggested in order to increase luminance.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. Publication No. 2006-3475 discloses an organic electroluminescent apparatus for controlling a use rate (luminance) of a W pixel by an inputting means (input button) for power-saving display. As to the LCD of the RGBW type, luminance of a W pixel can be changed by an inputting means similar to a technique described in the Jpn. Pat. Appln. Publication No. 2006-3475.
Liquid crystal itself does not emit light, and an LCD is combined with illumination such as backlight so that the user can see an image. Amount of power consumed by the backlight is larger than that of the LCD. Therefore, in a case of the notebook personal computer, luminance of the backlight is automatically lowered at the time the notebook personal computer is driven by a battery to extend driving time. When luminance of the backlight is lowered, there is a case where visibility becomes worse.